


The Most Beautiful Thing

by RaeDMagdon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Messy Bottom Lexa, Oral Sex, True Love, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Clarke has seen many beautiful things since coming to Earth, but Lexa is the most beautiful of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is to drown out the negativity on our page. I hope you enjoy it even though it's short.
> 
> Follow me @raedmagdon on tumblr.

Clarke has seen many beautiful things since coming to Earth.

She has seen what the moon looks like set in the dark velvet sky, shining among the stars instead of floating alone out in space, but it doesn't compare to Lexa's glowing face as her head tips back and her hair spills onto the pillow.

She has seen what flowers look like, unfurling their petals to the sun and blossoming in all their brilliant colors, but it doesn't compare to the soft, shining pink of Lexa's lips parted in ecstasy or the bright green of her eyes.

She has heard birds sing and the wind rustling through the trees, but it doesn't compare to the soft cries Lexa makes as Clarke's mouth wanders lower and lower.

She has felt soft blades of grass under her fingertips, but Lexa's skin is softer beneath her lips.

She has tasted real food grown from the earth itself and fresh water from forest streams, but Lexa's slickness tastes sweeter, singing on her tongue.

She has seen things since coming to Earth that leave her breathless with wonder, but nothing sets her heart beating the way it does when Lexa comes for her, both hands coming down to grasp and clutch at her hair.

She has felt many things since coming to Earth, but nothing so beautiful as love.


End file.
